


Silver Linings

by harmony88



Series: Forever With You: Part 2 [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Flirting, Mystery, Romance, Sex, episodic, problem solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88
Summary: COMPLETEThe Doctor & Rose go on an undercover mission to see Queen Victoria, and are left with more questions than answers.Her face was pale and Rose didn’t dare move forward now that she was looking at her. Queen Victoria just sat there for a moment, her hair white and matted from laying down for so long, and she shook her head.“Are you naked this time? My eyes aren’t what they used to be,” she said, and Rose laughed. The Doctor did too, just a little, and he stepped forward as well, noticing when Queen Victoria saw him, too. “I always wondered if I would see you again.”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Forever With You: Part 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. Research and Reward

It turns out, talking to a monarch who has a personal vendetta against you, is rather difficult. 

They both knew it would require disguises. Possibly bio-dampers. Definitely sonic paper. It would have to be after Torchwood was founded, seeing as all of this apparently somehow tied to the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform, and it needed to be at a time when she was unattended. Which, when you are the Queen, was _seldom._

They were researching. 

They dropped Jack back off in Cardiff, and made a hasty exit before they could see Mickey or Gwen. They knew Mickey would be upset, and he’d probably sulk about it the next time they saw him, but they couldn’t possibly care about that at the moment. For the past two days, their entire waking hours had been consumed by three things: their baby, the diamonds, and, still lingering in the back of both of their minds, the Oracle’s prophecy. 

_Your cubs will howl, too._

They weren’t worried, at least not yet. They had been through enough together to know worrying will get them nowhere, but they were slightly obsessive with the amount of research they were doing. 

They had to be prepared. 

They knew they would only get one shot, and mistakes were a thing they couldn’t afford to make. Not when this may or may not have something to do with protecting their child, and they also knew they couldn’t change history. They were relying entirely on Rose’s Instincts, which were telling her to be patient. 

Even still, she was feeling a little frustrated tonight. Pregnancy. 

She was tucked in his chair with slightly red eyes as she continued to read about Queen Victoria’s life, and she sighed. 

“I know you say they are the best weapons in the universe, but...Books only tell you a fraction, don’t they?” she muttered, dropping her current text on the ground and rubbing her eyes. “Just what they want you to know.” 

He glanced up at her and saw her slump down in the chair, her arm draped across her face. It didn’t look very comfortable, and he could sense frustration, exhaustion and hunger through their many bonds. He gave her a small understanding smile and he pushed his text off to the side and moved to her, holding out his hand. 

“Come with me,” he said, and she moved her arm to see his silhouette illuminated by the fire, and she stood, her hand in his as he moved to the galley. She bit her lip when she realized he already knew she was a little hungry and that it was definitely affecting her mood, and she fully expected a plate of lean meats and greens and legumes to sit before her, but he surprised her and handed her a chocolate milkshake. 

She had been dealing with intense mood swings over the last few days, and she found this gesture positively wonderful and overwhelming for some reason, and she burst into tears. He stared at her, and she sipped it quickly, trying to wash down the tears with the chocolate, and he rubbed her arms. 

“Better?” he asked. She nodded as she continued to sip, and he sat down at the counter and ran his hand through his hair, watching her. 

“ ‘s good,” she said, her voice a little whiny from the tears and he couldn’t help but smile at her. She put the half-empty cup down in front of her and sat across from him, resting her head on her arms as they leaned on the table. He still watched her, picking up on every single emotion, and he knew it was the pregnancy, he did, but he was still concerned. 

“It’ll be fun,” he said, smiling. “I know it seems tedious and...well...Just think, you can wear a 19th century frock, I can use my Scottish accent if we want. We’ll get to be charming and a perfect team and infiltrate an entire staff, maybe. Change history without really changing it.” 

She looked up and their eyes locked, and she found herself smiling. “That does sound fun.” 

“It does,” he murmured, and their eyes were dancing, flirting a little, and she took another sip of her milkshake. 

It had been close to a month since their trip to New Earth, and there had been very little problem solving going on. They had mostly just been so enamored with the baby they were keeping a low profile, and she had to admit she rather missed saving the universe with him. 

He could hear her, and he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. “Me too.” 

She smiled, taking another sip of her milkshake and she squeezed his hand. “We should go see Mum soon.” 

He looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to bring that up right now, and she honestly didn’t know where it was coming from either. He just nodded. “Okay.” 

She nibbled on her lip, and returned her attention to her milkshake. “I’m not gonna tell her. Not yet. We’ll tell her about the baby, of course, but…”

“Rose,” he said, “She’s going to ask.” 

She sighed. He knew her mother, she had to give him that, and she just slurped her ice cream, not wanting to think about it even though she brought it up, and he sniffed, moving to the fridge and grabbing whipped cream, and she stopped her slurping to stare at him as he sprayed some on top of what was left, and she watched as he poured some directly into his mouth before he turned around and put it back. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, and he winked at her, moving to wrap his arms around her neck and kissed her head. 

“I can be there, if you want. When you tell her,” he murmured, and she nodded. 

“I’d like that,” she whispered. He just nodded, kissing her hair again, and she pressed her back against his chest as his arms moved to her shoulders, and he frowned when he felt how stiff her muscles were. 

Neither spoke, but he began to massage slowly, and she let out a small moan. He brought his hands into her hair, focusing on the base of her head, giving a small amount of pressure with small circles, his nails scratching her skin by accident as he moved down her neck, and she gripped the table to steady herself. She wasn’t breathing, she realized, and he pressed his lips to her ear. “Relax.” 

She shuddered at his voice and he kissed her temple, sending a wave of love to her through his mind and she felt herself instantly calm. He didn’t mean for it to be sensual, but it quickly became that, and she decided they needed a break, eventually grabbing his wrist to stop him and turned around in the chair, catching him in a kiss. 

“You’re tight,” he murmured, and she raised an eyebrow at him, knowing what he meant, but flashing him a saucy grin anyway. 

“Thought you liked that,” she breathed out, biting his lip a little. His breath hitched and he just shook his head at her with a small smile, and he didn’t stop her when she pulled on his tie, using it to control her kiss, where her tongue comforted the spot she was just biting. 

“I meant your -” he said anyway, still feeling the need to explain, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Doctor, I knew what you meant,” she said, and he hummed against her lips. 

“Quite right,” he whispered. “Though you’re not wrong either.” 

She laughed a little, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her more, leading her away from the galley, her nearly finished milkshake forgotten about as her shirt, and his tie, then his Oxford trailed their path in the hallway. 

He groaned when she pushed him into the doorframe of their bedroom. He was shirtless by now, and he panted as she was illuminated by the gold light of the hallway. She was working on his belt as he watched her, and when she kissed him again she gave him a seductive smile. 

“I think I need saving tonight, what do you say?” she whispered, and he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Really?” he asked, his hearts pounding in his chest. She just nodded, slipping her pants off in nearly one swoop and discarding them on the floor, clad only in black knickers and a matching bra. He stared at her, thinking she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and he found himself reaching for her belly. She wasn’t showing yet, and she bit her lip and let him brush his hand across her skin, before he pulled her close to him, breathing her in. “Get on the bed.” 

She felt heat course through her entire body and she did just that, lying right in the middle as he took his belt and straddled her, moving to tie her to the post, but he stopped when he saw those faint scars, and he clenched his jaw. 

She knew exactly what was going on and she shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s you. It’s fun, it’s not -”

“Rose,” he said seriously, and she traced her lips with her tongue. 

“Use your tie, then,” she said, “Is that better?” 

His eyes danced with hers, and he sighed, moving to his dresser and grabbing her favorite one and returning to her side. “I can’t.” 

“Okay,” Rose said, a little disappointed and confused why he was holding it. He surprised her, making her sip up, and when he spoke next his voice was low and controlled, and everything she needed him to be at the moment. 

“I can’t tie it around your wrists,” he said. “But...well…” 

He wrapped the tie around her eyes, blindfolding her, and his eyes darted to her mouth when her tongue found his favorite spot, and he helped her lie back down. “Behave. Don’t move.” 

“Kay,” she said. He was much better at this than he had let on, she thought, forgetting he could hear her, and he made a small noise as he began to trail his hands on her thighs. 

“I’m full of surprises, Rose Tyler,” he murmured, and she arched her back, unable to see what was coming, and he kept their minds at a base connection, not wanting her to anticipate his plans as cherished her, and she was losing her mind. 

It was a surge of sensations and emotions flickering between them, and his affect on her was unwinding him quickly, and he brought back the dirty talk for a moment, centimeters from where he knew she was craving him, hovering above her. 

She started to wiggle under him, tension building and he stopped his movements. “Thought I said you had to stay still.” 

She bit her lip, her eyes closed under the blindfold and he took his time, still able to feel what she was a little bit, and he let it guide him, fueling every move he made as he eventually brought his teeth to the tie, pulling it off.

The rules on the ‘saving’ part of this game were still a little muddy, he realized, but he didn’t care. They both were enjoying whatever this was, and he suddenly began to move much more frantically, her name rolling off his lips. She opened her eyes, and he was kissing her chest, his hands on her hips, and she began to move with him, which made them both cry out. 

“Okay?” she asked, and he just nodded. 

“Yes, yeah, don’t stop,” he said desperately, and before they knew it, the floodgates opened entirely. Their minds soared and their bodies crashed together, and he collapsed next to her, hair wild and messy as she was covered in goosebumps. 

She turned and looked at him, and they both broke into a smile. They didn’t say much this time, but he kissed her slowly and she leaned her head onto his chest while their heartbeats evened back out, and he took a deep breath. 

She began to write ‘forever’ in Gallifreyan absent-mindedly on his chest, and he looked up at the orbs again, and for a moment, they both forgot about the prophecy and diamonds, and just listened to their heartbeats. 

She groaned, the urge to hurl suddenly hitting her, and she ran to the ensuite. He followed her, sitting beside the toilet and reaching for her hair but she smacked his hand away and he smirked. 

He moved to the tub instead, drawing a bath while she hurled again, and she just groaned louder as it finally subsided. “When does this go away?” 

“Soon, hopefully,” he said, and when he looked up she was sitting against the wall with her eyes closed. “Want some medicine?” 

She just nodded, and he squeezed her shoulder as he moved to the infirmary and walked back in a few minutes later, just as the bath was nearly full. She swallowed it all down, and brushed her teeth before she joined him, her back against his chest, and he planted tender kisses on her neck. 

“Love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you,” she said. She sank into the water a little, and it rippled around them, and he closed his eyes. A moment or two passed where just the warmth of the water was his focus.

“There is one time I can think of, but it’s risky,” he said. 

“When?” she asked, grabbing some soap and washing her body. 

“January 22nd, 1901,” he said slowly, and she turned to look at him. 

“Are you crazy?” she asked. She had done enough research of her own to know what happened on that day, and he just gave her one of his classic looks, beaming with a wide, slightly manic grin, and she found herself smiling despite herself. “That’s…”

“Risky,” he said. “But it’s a little brilliant, isn’t it?” 

She just shook her head, and leaned against him again. “She was too weak. She may not know what we’re even talking about. Her family never left her side that day.” 

“Instincts?” he asked, and she nodded. “Fair enough.” 

She was nibbling on her lip and he began to wash, and she moved away just a little and leaned her arms on the edge of the tub, her head resting on them while she watched him. It struck her, as he was covered in suds, that taking a bath with the Doctor was never something she imagined. He was the one who started them the night they bonded, and they just became part of their relationship, and she never commented on it, not wanting to make him self-conscious or stop because she knew they both loved them. 

But this moment was dizzying. Maybe it was the water, maybe it was endorphins, maybe it was just _him,_ but she found herself shaking her head as a wide grin plastered itself on her face, realizing she was in the bath with the Doctor, married, pregnant with his child and plotting their next undercover mission. He looked at her, and he just smiled lovingly.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Tell you what though?” 

“What?” she asked, smiling. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said softly, and she felt her stomach flutter as her smile somehow grew wider, and she shifted to kiss him. It was a tender kiss, and his soapy hands were in her hair. Her legs tucked around him, the water resting at her shoulders, and she let her kiss linger, his body glued to hers. 

“It is rather clever,” she said against the kiss. “Going around that time.” 

“You think?” he asked, and he moved his mouth to her neck, causing her to bite her lip. 

It wasn’t lost on him either, how utterly perfect this moment was, as their minds stayed connected, planning, and their lips stayed connected, kissing. 

His pink, yellow, and gold human. Brave and smart and wet and naked in his arms. 

“Mhm,” she said, her hand in his hair now. He let out a sharp breath, watching her. “She was bed ridden for most of January.” 

“So...you’re thinking we should visit the week before?” he asked, kissing her again. She nodded, tugging a little at his hair, and he made a small noise. 

“Exactly,” she said, and they both pulled away for a moment, letting hazel galaxies swirl in chocolate. 

“I like it. She won’t talk unless she’s out of options,” he said. “I think it’s the only time we can.” 

She brushed her thumb on his lips, small droplets of water dripping down his chin, and he stared at her, his breath shallow as he fought the urge to just...well...

“Me too,” she said. She was looking at him like he was her entire universe, and it took his breath away. 

“I love you,” he said softly, and she flashed his favorite smile, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Right back at you, mister,” she said, and they let the water wrap around them, determination guiding them.


	2. Investigations

The gentle wheezing hum of the TARDIS materializing echoed across the lawns at Osborne House on the Isle of Wight, where Queen Victoria would inevitably take her final breath in just a few short days. 

The psychic paper had picked out their personas, and he was a little offended when it didn’t decide he should be a doctor ordered by the country to check in on the Queen, and he had rambled on about it to Rose all morning, who eventually tuned him out with a smirk. She was still changing, and he was begrudgingly dressed in a footman’s uniform, his hair slicked back, apparently destined to pose as a new staff member of the estate. 

He was currently scanning the perimeter of the island as well, making sure they arrived on a day that didn’t have any surprise alien attacks. Normally, he thought with a small smile, that would be the cherry on top, but not this time. 

The word destiny kept ringing in the back of his mind, and he felt a protectiveness grip him, a desire to make whatever this problem was go away as quickly as possible and keep his family safe. 

He clenched his jaw for a moment, his eyes darting down to the sonogram to his right, and his finger grazed the edge. 

Family. 

He had a family. In more ways than one. 

His throat was tight and he sniffed, suddenly overwhelmed, and let his mind wander more, this time with thoughts of Rose. He was so lost in memories he almost didn’t hear her when she walked out. He glanced over to her, and grinned as she crossed the threshold of the room, dressed in a simple black dress and a white apron. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a small bonnet, and he realized she was supposed to be a housemaid. She grinned back at him and made a cute pose before she moved to stand next to him, looking at his face curiously. 

“What?” he asked. She just looked at him more curiously, and he raised an eyebrow at her. “What’d I miss?” 

“Nothing. You’re handsome,” she said with a small smile, and he felt his muscles relax as he made a small happy humming sound, leaning in to kiss her. 

“It’s the sideburns, isn’t it?” he teased, and she just rolled her eyes, not stroking his ego any further as he just clicked his tongue against his teeth and followed her with his eyes. She was crossing to his other side, staring at the screen. 

“Looks clear, yeah?” she said, and he nodded. 

“Fingers crossed. You’ve got your bio-damper?” he asked. She wiggled her pinky at him and he winked, handing her psychic paper. “Just in case.” 

“Thank you,” she sang, tucking into the pocket on her apron. She held his hand for a moment. “We won’t be able to kiss you know. Think it's probably frowned upon while you’re on the job at this time. Likely to get us arrested for public indecency.” 

He smirked at her. “Well, best to remedy that now then, wouldn’t you say?” he said seductively, and she giggled as he snatched her in a kiss, pouring everything he had into it for a moment, and he hopped happily toward the door when her face was dazed as he pulled away, his own bio-damper and psychic paper ready to go as well. “If you need anything -” 

“I’ll be fine,” she said, and he just gave her a look, making her roll her eyes. “I took medicine, I’ve eaten, and I haven't been getting dizzy lately. It’ll be okay. Promise.” 

“Tell me if that changes?” he asked seriously, and she just took his hand, squeezing. 

“Three bonds, think you’ll probably know, yeah?” she said with a smile, looking at him adoringly, and he sighed. 

“Quite right,” he said, unable not to smile when she looked at him that way, and he kissed her once more before they walked out of the TARDIS. 

They were immediately greeted by a large expanse of grass. The sky was bright blue with just a few, thin clouds, and she could see a paved pathway that wrapped around the palace, curving and twisting with a large fountain in the middle of it, spewing water in a continuous cycle. 

She could see the house, though it truly felt more like a palace, even from the distance they were at. It’s beige walls towered into the sky, and she knew there must be more rooms than she could even begin to fathom. She admired it carefully, feeling a little strange to be captivated by its beauty when she knew what would take place in a matter of days, and he squeezed her hand. 

“Allons-y, Doctor,” she said, but he shook his head. 

“I’m not making you walk two miles, Rose,” he said. She just sighed. 

“Again, Doctor. Pregnant, not glass,” she said, but he refused to move. She suddenly felt frustration grip her, irritated he was making her decisions for her and thinking she was weak. 

In the very back of her mind, of course, she knew he didn’t actually think that and he was looking out for her, but her moods weren’t a thing she could control at the moment and she just couldn’t focus on that. 

He tilted his head to the side and her eyes flickered over, seeing a stable and some carriages. He planned this, she realized, but when she watched an ostler scoop manure into a bucket, her irritation tripled. She groaned, the urge to get sick again bubbling in her stomach, and she closed her eyes, focusing on her breath. Luckily the medicine seemed to do its job. 

He sensed it, and flashed her an apologetic smile. “Oh, Rose, I -” 

“You had to park by the horse shit?” she asked, her frustration lingering longer than she wanted it to. He fought a smile and opened his mouth but quickly closed it, knowing her hormones may cause her to slap him if he said too much now, and he just sniffed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. She glared at him. 

“Just go be useful and get us a carriage if you’re so worried about me doing a bit of walking,” she snapped, and he just clenched his jaw, thinking she sounded like her mother. 

He would never tell her that. He’d made that mistake before 

“No, it’s fine. Let’s walk,” he said, and she just rolled her eyes and moved ahead of him. He watched her for a moment, and smiled, falling impossibly more in love with her, even when he knew he was on her last nerve. 

The mother of his child. 

She turned around, her hands on her hips. “Are you coming?” 

“Yes,” he said, beaming at her, and she scowled. 

“What’s that look?” she asked, and he just shook his head as he walked up to her. 

“Nothing,” he said. “Let’s walk.” 

They did, but Rose kept looking over at him. He purposely kept his blocks up and he was trying so hard not to smile, but every glare just made him giddier for some reason. Eventually, she stopped and just stared at him. “Tell me.” 

“Rose,” he said, “I love you. That’s all.” 

She just looked at him, and he finally nudged his mind, letting her feel just how much for a moment, and her irritation instantly dissipated. She was biting her lip when her eyes opened again, and he was just looking at her, reaching his hand out. 

“Doctor,” she whispered, and he just winked at her, slipping his hand into hers. “I love you, too.” 

“I know,” he said, kissing her head. She smiled. 

“Public -” she began, and he just stopped walking entirely, kissing her mouth fiercely, gripping her to him so she didn’t lose balance. 

“I don’t care,” he said when he pulled away, and she flashed him her favorite smile, her mood back to normal. 

She suddenly found herself eager to get inside, and they were laughing a little as they walked toward the large doors. There were lots of trees surrounding them, and the scent of pine was refreshing. The closer they got to the entrance, the more fountains they began to see, and Rose noticed some statues of mermaids and serpents around the perimeter of the largest one.  


She watched as he knocked on the door after an hour or so, and the head butler answered, not smiling at them, the door opening just ajar. 

They almost greeted him a resounding ‘hello’, but they decided against it, the look on his face reminding them that the Queen was dying. Instead they just waited, and the man looked them up and down. 

“Yes?” he said. The Doctor cleared his throat. 

“Hello,” he said calmly. He held up his psychic paper, and Rose suppressed an eye roll when he immediately started rambling at the poor man, who looked very surprised to see them. “My name is James McKinnon. This is my dear wife, Rachel, and we received this telegram from Her Majesty’s son to come and assist you. We understand times are hard, and we offer our deepest condolences. Here are our credentials.” 

“Here’s the telegram, sir,” Rose said, pulling out her paper, and the Doctor’s eyes snapped to her when she had a northern accent. She winked at him. 

_I’m full of surprises, too._

He just shook his head for a moment before turning to the butler. The Doctor just smiled politely as the man stared at them. He gruffly took a look at both pieces of paper carefully, the seconds passing like eons as he slowly glanced back up at them, choosing to look Rose over slowly, judging her attire, then did the same with the Doctor. Eventually, he nodded. 

“Very good,” he said. “My name is Mr. Townes, please come in.” 

“Sorry.” the Doctor said. “Did you just say _Townes?_ ” 

“I did, sir,” the man said. “Right this way.” 

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, and stepped forward, things suddenly getting much more interesting. 

_Could be a coincidence?_ the Doctor asked, and Rose just gave him a look. 

She believed in destiny and impossible things, not coincidences. 

They walked forward, and Rose’s eyes traced the paintings on the walls, once again in a place without electricity, and she admired the oil lamps that were on the tables illuminating the pathways. It felt well cared for, and she knew instantly this was a place that held happy memories for the entire royal family, and probably for the staff, too. 

She saw one younger maid crying while an older one was shushing her, and she stopped for a moment. The Doctor just tugged on her hand, and she kept walking, feeling a strange mix of emotions suddenly. 

She couldn’t possibly dissect them at the moment, and she realized Mr. Townes was talking to them, explaining the living quarters and the duties they would need to perform. “Do you think you can handle that?” 

Rose just bit her lip, unaware of what the question was. The Doctor smirked at her. 

_He wants to know if you can cook._

_Of course he does._

She rolled her eyes and he looked down at his feet to hide his smile. 

“I can make a cup of tea,” Rose said. “No proper training I’m afraid.” 

Mr. Townes just mumbled under his breath and unlocked the door to the stairs that led downstairs, leading them to the hallway with the servants rooms. “Men sleep on this side, women on this side.” 

“We’re married,” the Doctor said, and Rose watched as Mr. Townes just looked at him. 

“Men on this side, women on this side,” he said. “Settle in and I’ll find Myrtle. She’ll be able to go over more about what is needed.” 

“Thank you,” Rose said, and the Doctor looked at her as Mr. Townes nodded and walked away. 

“I’m not sleeping in another room,” he said quietly. She just bit her lip. 

“If we act fast enough we won’t have to sleep here at all,” she said, and he just nodded. 

“Quite right,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Instincts?” 

“Play along for a bit,” she murmured. “Keep our minds open. We don’t even know what room she’s in.” 

He looked both ways for a moment, and smiled wolfishly at her, leaning down to kiss her. She placed her hand between his hearts, pushing him back, and he just raised an eyebrow. “We’re alone.” 

“Play along, yeah?” she whispered. “That means no kissing.” 

He pouted, about to start whining playfully she could tell, so she just smiled at him, knowing what she was doing as she walked out of the hall and waited by the door. A woman came bounding down the stairs in a black dress, her graying blonde hair tied on top of her head. 

“Oh, hello, dear,” she said. “You must be Mrs. McKinnon?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Rose said, curtseying a little. The Doctor smirked as he walked through the door as well, and the woman turned to him. 

“Are you Mr. McKinnon?” she asked. The Doctor just nodded, and she took a breath. “Right, well. Welcome, I suppose. It’s..a hard time.” 

“We know,” Rose said softly. “We are very sorry.” 

The woman just looked at her, and the Doctor wasn’t surprised when he saw her smile a little at Rose, touched by the honesty and compassion she felt from her. She sniffed, suppressing tears and just clasped her hands before her, glancing up at the stairs. “Well,” she began, “my name is Mrs. Jones. Everyone calls me Myrtle, you are welcome to as well.” 

“Nice to meet you,” the Doctor said kindly, and Myrtle just nodded again. 

“Her Majesty’s family is here much more often these days, and they’re all set to arrive this evening once again. We’re going through food quite quickly. Meals are all much larger than they were before...I see you have coattails, Mr. McKinnon, and we are in need of a footman tonight. Perhaps you could assist us with supper?” she asked. The Doctor nodded. 

“Certainly,” he said. Myrtle looked back at Rose. 

“I hate to task this to you on your first day, my dear, but we are horrifically behind on laundry. Mr. Townes told me you don’t believe the kitchen will be a good fit, so, if you don’t mind -” she began, but Rose just smiled. 

“Not a problem, ma’am,” she said, and Myrtle let out a sigh of relief. The Doctor just looked at Rose. 

_You realize what laundry in 1901 means, right?_

_Instincts will figure it out._

He bit his cheek, knowing she was going to hate a washboard and clothing lines, but he kept his mouth shut. Myrtle was still talking to them about the house needs, and she led them back up stairs, telling the Doctor to find Mr. Townes again, who will get him prepared for serving supper at 7pm sharp. He looked at Rose, squeezing her hand a little before he walked off, and she turned to Myrtle, who was staring at her. 

“How long have you two been married, if I might ask?” she said. Rose just smiled. 

“It’ll be two years in just a few weeks, ma’am,” she said. Myrtle just smiled at her. 

“Oh, that’s lovely,” she said. “Come. I’ll show you to the bedrooms. We’ll need all sheets stripped, washed, and replaced before the royal family is due to arrive.” 

“Very good, ma’am,” Rose said, trying her absolute best to keep up her persona. They walked up a long stone staircase, Myrtle clearly trying to hold her emotions together, and as she led Rose to the first bedroom, she wiped away a single tear. “Are you alright?” 

“Oh,” Myrtle said. “Please ignore me. It’s not appropriate, what I’m doing. I apologize.” 

Rose just looked at her, and she touched Myrtle’s hand. “I’m sure Her Majesty appreciates all you’ve done for her.” 

Myrtle just smiled, her mouth closed, and Rose could see she was trying to hold it all together. “The wash tubs are in the back, just past the mudroom.” 

“Alright,” Rose said, and Myrtle just let out a small breath, turning to walk away. Rose moved to the bed and pulled the sheets and pillowcases off, and she was startled a little when Myrtle spoke again. 

“You and your husband, have we met before?” she asked. Rose looked at her. 

“No,” she said, her heart pounding a little. Myrtle just nodded, and moved back down the stairs. Rose let out a breath and gathered all the sheets, moving down the hallway to the next room.

She was distracted, for a moment, by a beautiful painting of the entire family from some time long before where she was now. The Queen sat in the middle, all of her children behind her, and she couldn’t help but stare at it, her eyes swirling in the direction she could see the paint move, when suddenly she heard someone whispering below her, their voices carrying up to the top of the stairs without them realizing it. 

“I’m done, do you understand me?” a voice asked. Rose frowned, and inched forward, peering over the railing, but she couldn't see them. She just waited, listening. “It’s not working.” 

“Edward had requested you do your job,” a second voice said. “You need to fix it.” 

“He trusts me. It’s you - you’re playing with fire,” the first voice said. 

“I am doing my patriotic duty,” the second voice said. “You need to do yours.” 

“You need to leave me alone,” the first voice hissed, and Rose ducked as he walked away. She caught a glimpse of his feet, and peered back over the edge of the railing, seeing a thin man slam a door shut, dressed in a black suit. 

_You hear all that?_

_Oh, yes. Go follow him, love._

Rose nibbled on her lip, and dropped the sheets back off in the first room, pulling her sonic screwdriver out of her apron and tucking it into her sleeve, ready to be used as she approached the door the man walked into. It wasn’t locked and she slipped inside, seeing him standing by the window, overlooking the grass. 

She let her Instincts do the talking. 

“Pardon me, sir,” she said, and he turned sharply. “Just here to grab some dishes.” 

“How the…” he said, quite angry for a moment, but he stopped when he saw her smile, and he just cleared his throat. “Who are you?” 

“Oh, my apologies, sir. I’m new to this house, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she said, purposely avoiding his question. He watched her carefully, and just shook his head. 

“Well, carry on with what you were doing, then,” he said. Rose just nodded and bit her lip, and she looked around the room, taking note of everything. He was looking out the window again, and she discreetly scanned the room with her screwdriver, but nothing came back out of the ordinary. 

It seemed like a study, and she deduced quickly. He was clearly someone of some sort of status, but she knew no one from the Queen’s family was here yet, and even without that knowledge, one glance told her he wasn’t royalty. His suit was a little tattered around the edges and he looked too nervous, as if he wasn’t supposed to be in this room. She fluffed a pillow on the sofa and glanced up, trying to see what he might be looking at, but all she could see was grass. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw an abandoned teacup and saucer, and she moved to grab it. She could tell he was watching her in his periphery, and she took one more look around, waiting for her Instincts to scream something, but they were oddly quiet, and she just gave him a soft smile as she moved back towards the entrance. 

She noticed, as she was about to open the door, a small ring on his pinkie, but she didn’t have time to look at it too closely before he turned to her, staring at her with an odd expression and she just nodded, slipping out of the room. 

_He’s clearly up to something._

_Want me to come over?_

_Not yet. What are you doing?_

He sent her his current view of Mr. Townes showing him the serving dishes in a small closet that were going to be used for supper, telling him not to miss a spot as he handed him some cleaning solution before he turned and left, and she bit her lip. 

She smirked as he began to ramble a little about the monotonous task, and she stayed downstairs, waiting to see the man walk out of the room so she could follow him when she suddenly saw the younger maid who was crying before, and she could tell she had been crying again. “Hello,” Rose said. “My name is Rachel, what is yours?” 

“Laura,” the woman said. “We can’t be talking. Too much to do.” 

“Oh,” Rose said. She watched her for a moment, and she felt her stomach flip when she saw her sniff and rub her eyes. “I’m sorry. I was about to do the laundry and found this in the study. I’m new, wasn’t sure where to bring it.” 

“It’s a bloody teacup,” Laura said. “The kitchens, are you daft?” 

Rose stared at her, and Laura just sighed, moving to dust a shelf behind her. “It hasn’t been easy with Her Majesty in her state, has it?” Laura didn’t say anything, and Rose set the teacup down on a table, moving and grabbing the duster from her. “Here.” 

“I can do it,” Laura said, and Rose just smiled at her. 

“I know you can,” she said. “But if you want to go into that closet there and cry for a moment, I won’t tell.” Laura just looked at her, and Rose flashed her another smile. “Go on, I promise. No one will know.” 

She saw Laura swallow hard and her jaw trembled. Rose smiled. “Go.” 

Laura blinked once and a tear spilled over, and she cupped her hand to her mouth as she had no choice but to slip into a broom closet behind them. Rose watched her go, absent-mindedly dusting the shelf, her mind deducting. 

_I don’t think any of the staff are allowed to show emotion. Is that a time period thing?_

_Maybe._

She bit her lip as the closet door opened, and Laura walked back out, eyes a little red. She grabbed the duster, her hand lingering on Rose’s for a moment in a silent ‘thank you’, and Rose just smiled at her, grabbing the teacup. 

“I’ll take that for you,” Laura said. “I’m almost done here.” 

“Thank you,” Rose said. They looked at each other, and she was about to find some clever way to ask her why she shouldn’t cry when she heard the door open to the study, and the man in the black suit walked out. Rose turned her back to him, pretending to clean, and she noticed the way Laura stepped aside, as if making room for him. 

“Who is that?” Rose whispered, and Laura’s eyes locked with hers. 

“Mr. Rhodes,” she said. “He’s Her Majesty’s doctor.” 

“What?” Rose asked, her eyes following his path. Laura just sighed. 

“He keeps saying she’s going to pass…” she said. Rose looked at her, and she sighed, wanting to follow but knowing Laura needed some comforting. 

“She might,” Rose said. “But just think of what an incredible life she’s led.” 

Laura’s jaw trembled, and she just sighed. “I know it seems silly to be so affected. We’ve barely spoken to her, I suppose. But she just means so much to all of us.” 

“Not just you,” Rose murmured. “The entire country will miss her, when she does go.” Laura just looked at her, and Rose grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “But she’d want us all to continue on.” 

Laura sniffed, ”You’re nice.” 

“So are you,” Rose said. “It’s okay to cry, Laura, when you’re sad.”

“No,” she whispered. “But thank you.” 

Rose just looked at her. “Why not?” 

“After Alfred...Her Majesty asked for no more tears,” she said honestly. “We’re all trying to give her that same courtesy.” 

Rose sighed, remembering all the reading she had done about the death of Queen Victoria’s son just a few months prior and the way it affected her, and she just nodded, her hand touching her own belly without her realizing it. “Well,” she began, “she’s quite lucky to have all of you.” 

Laura just looked at her, and Rose smiled, no longer able to wait to follow Mr. Rhodes, “It was nice to meet you. I should be getting back to work.” 

“Me too,” Laura said, and Rose just nodded, slipping away down the hallway. She was nibbling on her lip with her sonic screwdriver still tucked into her sleeve, listening and watching carefully, when she felt someone grab her and pull her into a small room.


	3. Hello, Your Majesty

“It’s me,” the Doctor said as he closed the door, and she hit his arm. 

“Don’t do that!” she whispered, and he just smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. 

“I missed you,” he admitted, and she pulled away to look at him, rolling her eyes. 

“I’ve been in your head all day,” she said with a smirk, and he just shrugged. 

“Yes,” he said as he leaned in, kissing her. “Not quite the same.” 

“We, mister, have important things to do,” she whispered, pushing him back, but he gave her a loving look and she felt herself break a little. He just nodded, kissing her again. 

“This is at the top of my list at the moment,” he murmured, and she gave in, his hands on her waist feeling too damn good to ignore and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself kiss him back. 

She missed him too. 

He pulled away and cupped his hands to her cheeks. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” she said with a knowing smile. “Promise.” 

“You’ve been on your feet all day. Will you sit with me while I finish polishing all of this? Then we can look for him together?” he asked. She bit her lip. He seemed a little nervous, and she realized he was trying not to make her mad and she felt guilty for snapping at him earlier. She slipped her hand into his, and squeezed. 

“Sounds perfect,” she whispered, and his shoulders eased as he smiled at her. 

Marriage. 

She sat down on top of a wooden barrel, watching him rub a serving tray with a cloth. 

“Who would have thought...Me, polishing silver,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Werewolf’s worst nightmare,” she murmured, and he just smiled at her, flirty banter coming out to play. 

“Oh, I dunno, Rose. We’ve never tested that theory, have we?” he asked. She shrugged. 

“Someone has. Too specific to just be a myth,” she said with his favorite smile. 

“Is that so?” he mused, moving on to the last of the silverware he was put in charge of. She rubbed her lips together, and he just shook his head. “Would be something, I suppose.” 

“What?” Rose asked, watching him put down the forks. 

“If silver did in fact affect werewolves. Considering what we might be dealing with,” he said, and suddenly the banter was gone and they just stared at each other, deducting. 

“Hm,” Rose said. “Is tonight a full moon?” 

“No,” he said, putting his polishing materials to the side and pulling her to him. “Made sure of it. Just in case.” 

She traced her lips with her tongue, thinking, and looked down at the silverware. “This is for the royal family, isn’t it?” 

“Mhm,” he said, and she picked up a knife. “What’re you thinking?” 

“Maybe there is a reason it had to be polished,” she said. “Other than just appearances.” 

He looked at her, a grin finding his face as he felt the wheels in his head turn. He immediately scanned the solution he was cleaning with, and he shook his head. 

“Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth,” he mused, and she smiled. “This is a cocktail of cleanser, water, and clear, hot wax.” 

“What’s that mean?” she asked, and he was beaming madly at her, still scanning, and she grabbed her screwdriver as well, scanning the silverware. Their eyes locked when it clicked in her head, and she was smiling, too. “So they don’t touch it.” 

“Protective layer on every single piece of silver they’ll use tonight,” he said, moving toward her. “You’re brilliant.” 

She flashed him his favorite smile, and he leaned down and kissed her, neither caring about keeping up appearances in this room. “Oh, my god you were right!” she exclaimed quietly, and he made a happy sound. She just rolled her eyes. “Mr. Townes must know then, yeah?” 

“Oh, yes, I should think so,” he said, his eyebrow raised. She grabbed his hand. 

“Mr. Rhodes, he was talking to someone. Someone he said was playing with fire...” she said. 

“After you, love,” the Doctor said, and they both slipped out of the closet, hand in hand and ready to do some more sleuthing when they saw Myrtle walking down the hall. 

“Oh! Mrs. McKinnon, how are those sheets coming along?” she asked. 

“Almost done, ma’am,” Rose said, nearly forgetting to do her accent, and Myrtle just nodded. 

“Very good. Her Majesty’s family should be here soon, best to get the beds made up before then,” she said, and smiled a little at the Doctor, who just nodded. Rose turned to him. 

“It’ll be better with two,” she whispered, and he sighed. 

“Most things are,” he said, and they both quickly ran upstairs. Rose was about to take the sheets she had gathered before to the washroom when the Doctor stopped her. “No time. Kill the bacteria with some heat. We have to find the Queen before her family arrives.” 

They worked quickly, adjusting their settings on their sonic screwdrivers and sanitizing each sheet, and they quickly worked to make up all the rooms. When they reached the last one, Rose was laying the sheet on top of the mattress as he followed with a quilt, and he just gave her a look, clicking his tongue against his teeth. She felt a wave of heat course through her.

“I can think of, oh...three things, no, four things just off the top of my head that are much more fun to do with you and a large bed, Rose Tyler,” he whispered, and she rolled her eyes. 

“What's gotten into you?” she said lovingly, and he smiled at her. 

“You’re pregnant and saving the world. It’s well...” he admitted, and she just smiled at him. 

“What?” she asked. He sniffed as he threw the quilt in place and fluffed a pillow. 

“Sexy,” he whispered. “I know it’s an important case, I do. I’m not trying to...But, somehow that makes it... well…” 

She swallowed. That word leaving his lips forever made her weak in the knees. He is so very selective with it, which made it all the more enticing and she moved to him, running her hands through his hair, slicking it back down. He moved to kiss her and she flipped them around so she could push him against the wall, smiling at him. 

“The sooner we talk to the Queen the sooner we can go home and you can show me all four of those ideas, hm?” she asked, and he winked at her. 

“Quite right,” he said, and she sauntered away from him, turning back when she was in the doorway. 

“Come on,” she said with a smile, and he let out a shaky breath. 

His impossible human. 

They moved back down the stairs and back down the hall they knew Mr. Rhodes had gone down before, keeping an eye out for any lingering house staff or any clues they might pick up on. It was a very large house, and they were winding and weaving through the many, many rooms, finding lavish sitting areas and exquisite loos, a library and dining room. She could see the back gardens through large windows and noticed the sun was moving further and further to the west, nightfall on its way. 

They ducked behind a pillar as two maids walked by, and they slipped down the hallway behind them, still looking for Mr. Rhodes. 

_We need to go upstairs._

He followed her, trusting her completely as they walked up a new set of stairs on the east side of the house, and they continued on their way. The air was heavier here, and something about that told Rose this is where the Queen was dying, taking all the energy from the halls with her. 

It was darker on this side of the house, too, and she was nibbling on her lip as she held the Doctor’s hand, and they soniced one of the many doors open. 

It was a bedroom, the both realized quickly, and they scanned the room for signs of life but they were the only two there. They noticed it was currently being stayed in, as there were books sprawled out on the nightstand and a candle had been recently burning, the air still smelling of smoke. 

They illuminated the room with their screwdrivers, the blue light showing them around, and Rose spotted a black bag on a desk. 

“Is that a medical bag?” she whispered, and the Doctor looked over, moving to it. 

He opened it slowly, and she kept her sonic illuminated as he scanned the inside, and he frowned. 

“Blood,” he said. “Lots of it.” 

She peered over and looked down, seeing close to 30 vials of red liquid before her, and she looked back up at the Doctor. 

“Take one,” she said. He sighed, grabbing one of the containers and slipping it into his pocket, and rummaged around carefully. “Anything else?” 

“Just equipment, nothing out of the ordinary,” he murmured. “Some medicine.” 

“What kind?” Rose asked. He pulled out some larger vials and read the labels, taking a deep breath. 

“Morphine,” he said, picking up another one, “Adrenaline…” Rose's tongue was tracing her lip as she focused, and the Doctor just sighed. “ Mannitol.” 

“Those are all pretty standard, no?” Rose asked. He nodded. He placed his sonic screwdriver in his mouth as he set the vials down and looked through the bag once more, and she looked over her shoulder. “I think he might be coming back.” 

The Doctor glanced up and quickly scanned the vials, confirming the medicines that were labeled were what was inside, and he and Rose slipped into the closet as the door opened. They left their door ajar, and they watched as Mr. Rhodes took off his suit coat and rubbed his hands over his face, pulling a notebook out of his pocket and writing something inside, then tossed it on the bed behind him with a sigh. There was a knock at the door, and he made a frustrated sound as he opened it, and Mr. Townes was standing in the doorway. 

“Any improvement?” he asked. Mr. Rhodes just shook his head. 

“No,” he muttered. “We’re running out of time.” 

“No such thing,” he said, and Rose and the Doctor shared a glance. “Fix it.” 

“I can’t,” Mr. Rhodes said. “This is biology. Her body is failing.” 

“Fix it,” Mr. Townes said. “Sir Edward -” 

“Trusts me,” Mr. Rhodes said. “And he’ll listen to me. All it takes is one look at her to know-” 

“Listen here,” Mr. Townes said. “I am normally a forgiving person, Mr. Rhodes. But I have sacrificed too much. Fix it.” 

He slammed the door and shook the walls a little, and Rose slipped her hand into the Doctor’s as they watched. Mr. Rhodes groaned and moved to his medical bag, grabbing the vial of morphine the Doctor had picked up before and slipping out of the room. 

“Go, go, go,” he murmured, and Rose opened the closet door. The Doctor went to immediately follow him, but Rose pulled on his hand and shook her head, and he watched her. 

“Now,” she said, and they both slipped out, just in time to see Mr. Rhodes walk into a room at the end of the hall. 

“Brilliant,” the Doctor said, and they waited, hiding behind a tapestry when the door opened again and Mr. Rhodes walked back into his room. 

They soniced his door shut, locking him in, and sprinted to where they hoped the Queen was. 

They gently pushed on the door and walked inside, locking it behind them with a screwdriver. The Doctor turned back to the room when he was done, and Rose was staring at the bed, where a frail woman with sunken cheeks rested before her, so very different from the woman she remembered. 

Her hand grabbed the Doctor’s, and for some reason they both thought about the same thing - what it would have been like if the Doctor had had to watch Rose wither and die, and how he would have been at her deathbed. 

Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she wiped them away, and he darted his gaze down to his feet, desperately trying to hold it together. 

She almost thought about her mother, too, but she stopped herself. He clenched his jaw and tried to swallow the lump in his throat as they both looked around. 

They had forever. 

The room was simple, which was something Rose didn’t quite expect. Tan carpets, a mahogany bed, white curtains; it all felt rather ordinary and she couldn’t quite look at the Queen, not yet. She drew her attention to the lack of photographs on the walls until she realized they were all on her nightstand and something about that fact shattered her, and she had to turn away. 

_It’s alright._

_I know. It’s just sad._

_Death usually is._

She looked at him, and he was staring at her with a pain lined in his eyes, and she let out a shaky breath. She could see why everyone who worked here couldn’t afford to cry all of a sudden, and she bit her lip as she turned back around. 

“Who’s there?” Queen Victoria asked, her voice piercing the quiet air. It sent a shudder down Rose’s spine and the Doctor just squeezed her hand. 

“We’re old...acquaintances, Your Majesty,” Rose said. The Queen made a small sound and Rose closed her eyes, and she took a step forward. 

“Who?” she asked, and the Doctor watched, letting Rose’s Instincts take the lead right now as she took another step closer to the bed. 

“It’s...Sir Doctor and Dame Rose, Your Majesty,” she said softly. 

She knew, having read enough about this woman’s life in the last few days, that she was suffering from rheumatism and couldn’t walk. She knew her cataracts were getting quite bad, and she knew she was suffering from dizzy spells, but the moment she said her name the Queen’s eyes widened, as if she could see perfectly again, and she managed to sit up a little, staring at her. 

Her face was pale and Rose didn’t dare move forward now that she was looking at her. Queen Victoria just sat there for a moment, her hair white and matted from laying down for so long, and she shook her head. 

“Are you naked this time? My eyes aren’t what they used to be,” she said, and Rose laughed. The Doctor did too, just a little, and he stepped forward as well, noticing when Queen Victoria saw him, too. “I always wondered if I would see you again.” 

“We didn’t plan on it, ma’am,” Rose said. The Doctor looked at her. 

“Your Majesty,” he offered, and she laid back against the bed frame. 

“Figures you’d come now….I vowed if you ever returned…” she began, but she coughed a little, and the Doctor just nodded. 

“We’re not here because we want to be,” he said. “We need your help.” 

Queen Victoria let out a wheezing breath, and the Doctor frowned. She just looked at them. When she spoke, it was slow, as if every word caused her pain. 

“No. You two were banished. You should leave. Before I…” she started to say, but she winced and laid back down completely. Rose grabbed a washcloth that was on the nightstand and dipped it in a pitcher of water, moving it to her forehead. She pulled away for a moment, but Rose just gave her a soft smile and nodded, and they looked at each other as she dabbed her forehead. 

The Doctor looked back down at his feet, once again amazed by her. 

“We found your secrets,” Rose said, and she watched as Queen Victoria’s face fell. “It was an accident. 10 years from now, our time machine...We need to know what happened. Why they were locked away. What the diamonds they had are. Who made them.” 

Queen Victoria didn’t say anything, and she closed her eyes. “I don’t know to what you are referring. Now leave. I need to rest.” 

Rose stared at her and the Doctor looked back up, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Your Majesty,” Rose began, “Please.” 

It was silent, and Rose let out a breath, shifting the washcloth to her temple. “I’m pregnant.” Queen Victoria didn’t say anything, and Rose looked down at her stomach, her hand sliding off the Queen’s face. “We’re worried that something is going on that will affect our child. And we’re worried it somehow has something to do with the diamonds in that mine. Please. If not for us…” 

The Doctor sniffed and Queen Victoria’s eyes watered. “Being a mother is a curse. A wonderful curse. But then you lose them...” 

Rose bit her lip and the Doctor stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Rose whispered. “About Alfred and Leopold.” 

She reached for her hand, but the Queen pulled it away. 

“And Alice,” she whispered. “My dear Alice.” 

Rose’s heart dropped to her stomach and she felt the Doctor stiffen for a moment, but he kept his face neutral as he looked at the Queen. Rose placed her hand on top of his, and no one spoke for a moment. 

She could sense him start to put his blocks up and catch himself, and she knew he was closing off a little. She understood exactly why and she just rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand as the memory of his sister coupled with that of his lost children, and she just looked at him for a moment. 

_I’m fine._

She bit her lip and sighed, and the Doctor broke the silence. 

“I know what that feeling is. I’m…” he said, and he broke off, sighing. 

The Queen watched him, and even with her cataracts she saw the way his throat pulsed as he tried not to show emotion. She then looked at Rose, who was holding his hand and watching her, and she let out a breath. 

“Regret is a useless emotion,” she muttered. “And it’s all I’ve done since they put me in this bed.” 

The Doctor pulled a chair over to sit next to Rose and intertwined their fingers as they looked at her. 

“I’ve spent a good portion of my life letting my regret guide me as well,” he said. “Now is your chance to let some of it go. Tell us what happened. You could be saving the universe by telling us what you know.” 

“What do you mean?” the Queen asked, and the Doctor shook his head. 

“Can’t say,” he said. 

“Am I going to die on this mattress, Doctor?” Queen Victoria asked, and he clenched his jaw. 

“I can’t say that either,” he said. 

“Yes,” Rose said, and his eyes snapped to her, alarmed. She reached over, grabbing the Queen’s hand. 

“What are you -” he whispered, and she used her other hand to rub his knee. 

_Trust me._

Queen Victoria sighed, and stared at the ceiling. “Well..I suppose I already knew that.” 

She coughed again, wheezing, and they could see her growing fatigued the longer they made her speak. Rose bit her lip. 

“Your Majesty,” she said. “When we found your secrets they were...broken. Draining time from the Kingdom of Arden to undo their bites.” 

“What?” she asked, and Rose let out a breath, finally getting through to her. 

“They were killing the region. Using the diamonds to do so, and then we found more on another planet...I’m begging you, please, tell us what you know,” she said. The Doctor was looking at her, his Time Lord brain telling them they were divulging too much while his husband brain trusted his wife. 

The Time Lord brain was currently winning by a margin, and he was growing anxious. 

“I’m only telling you this because we all know what’s going to happen soon,” Rose whispered, and the Doctor realized she was somehow aware of everyone’s thoughts as she continued. “And I hope you have dealt with enough aliens and other strange things by now to know that you can’t tell anyone else. But we need to know. What are these diamonds?” 

The Queen closed her eyes, and processed all the words that were just spoken to her slowly, growing more and more tired as the seconds dragged on. 

“They are my biggest regret,” she whispered. 

“Who are the secrets?” Rose asked. 

“Orphans,” Queen Victoria said. “You were right, Doctor. I was bit that night.” 

He sat forward as Queen Victoria took a breath, her words still slow and painful to form, but she tried her best. “I didn’t realize that it would affect my...children and their children...Strange side effect, truly.” 

“Are you all wolves?” Rose asked. Queen Victoria coughed. 

“Not fully, not yet,” she said. “But I had Torchwood look into it after it was founded. They told me I’d have 100 years to find a cure.” 

The Doctor put the pieces together and he sat up straight, dropping his hand from Rose’s. 

“You injected the orphans with your blood? You made them wolves so you could, what, experiment on them? You turned them into lab rats?” he asked. His voice was dark and bitter, and Rose’s eyes widened as she looked back at the Queen who was trembling. 

“My biggest regret,” she whispered. “I always made sure they were loved. I felt...I felt so terrible…” 

“What are the diamonds?” Rose asked, sensing she was about to break down. She just shook her head. 

“They were supposed to help them stay human a little longer,” she said. “They were a gift.” 

“From who?” Rose asked, but Queen Victoria was wheezing, air increasingly difficult for her, and she was growing weaker. Rose’s eyes flashed to the Doctor’s, who was still livid.  


“There was a time lock on the Kingdom. Who did it?” he asked. He wasn’t being friendly anymore, and Queen Victoria just looked at him. 

“I don’t know what that means,” she said. “The diamonds...” 

“You sacrificed five innocent souls,” the Doctor spat. “You really are something. You went on and on about -”

“Doctor,” Rose said, shaking her head at him, he just looked at her. 

“What?” he challenged, and she just gave him a look. 

_Pull it together. She’s too weak and she won’t talk if you yell at her._

_Rose -_

_Doctor. Stop._

He sighed and turned to the window, staring at the grass. Rose turned back to the Queen. “The diamonds seem to be man made. Why were they growing underground?” 

“What?” she asked. “I don’t...I don’t know…” 

She was fading out of consciousness, and Rose cupped her hands to her cheeks. 

“Your Majesty, stay with me,” she said, and the Doctor turned then, moving to his wife’s side. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the Queen, and he groaned. 

“Her blood pressure is low, she passed out,” he said, looking back at Rose. “We have to go.” 

“We barely got answers,” she said, and he clenched his jaw. 

“I saw the carriage arrive with her children. We have to go. Now,” he said, and Rose looked down at her, letting out a long breath. 

“Alright,” she said, and she let the Doctor lead her out of the room, but he turned and looked at the fading Queen one final time before he shut the door, and they unlocked the room Mr. Rhodes was in. 

They ran.


	4. Family

Both of their minds were spinning and he held her hand tightly, desperate to just get her on the TARDIS and talk. For a moment as they ran down the hall he thought about questioning Mr. Townes on their way out, but Rose bit her lip. 

“He won’t talk. The Queen is still alive. He’s too focused on keeping her that way, I think,” Rose whispered as they reached the stairs. 

“He’s part of this, Rose. Whatever this is,” he said. “He might know things, help us fill in the blanks.”

“I think so too, but he’s also an uptight arsehole who is about to welcome the royal family, he’s not going to talk to us, he’ll just -” she began as they darted down the stairs. She got an idea, and she stopped. “Wait. Come on.” 

The Doctor followed her as they walked back up the way they came, and she knocked on Mr. Rhodes' door.

“Rose,” he said, but she glanced at him as the door opened and he clenched his jaw, stepping back. 

“Hello, sir,” he said. “I was sent by Mr. Townes. He’d like a word.” 

“I’m sure he would,” he muttered. “Thank you.” 

Rose just nodded and walked down the hall toward the Doctor as if she was going to go clean, and she watched as Mr. Rhodes walked down the stairs in her periphery before grabbing the Doctor’s hand.

“What are you looking for?” he asked as he closed the door to the bedroom behind him. “We have maybe ten minutes to get out of here before I’ll be wrangled into serving dinner and I just...I can’t do that. I want to go home and look at all of this. Think with you.” 

She looked at him and she bit her lip. “Is his notebook in here?” 

There was a small gleam in her eyes, and Doctor smiled a little at her, realizing what she was being her usual clever self. He looked around, lifting up pillows and moving books around, and she was nibbling on her lip. Mr. Rhodes' suit coat was still draped on the table and the Doctor looked through it, and Rose made a small sound. 

“Ha! Found it,” she said, and for a moment he bit his cheek. She sounded like him as she pulled it out from the drawer on his dresser, quickly flipped through it. 

“Rose,” he said, holding his hand out to her. “I’m sorry. We have to go.” 

She nodded and tucked the notebook into her pocket on her apron, slipping her hand into the Doctor’s as they tried to get out before they were seen, once again running.  


She was reminded, because her body didn’t care about problem solving like her mind did, that being pregnant meant symptoms sneak up when they feel like it, and as they made their way to the main part of the house where they had spent most of their day, she had to stop running. He turned to her instantly, sensing she wasn’t feeling well and caught her before she fell.

“I’m fine, I’m just…” she said, and she let out a breath. “Dizzy, a little bit.” 

He pulled her to him and rubbed her back. “I can carry you.” 

She nodded and he lifted her up gently, kicking himself for not having her sit down with him longer to give herself a break or packing a damn snack in his pocket, and he made a note to do that from now on.

He had been worried about her for most of the day, though he tried to hide it so she didn’t get upset, and he held her to his chest, still just trying to reach the TARDIS. Time was ticking away and he could hear the royal family getting ready to walk through the front doors, their valets carrying their bags in for them, and he turned the opposite direction, aiming to sneak out the back. 

They were no longer able to run quite as fast, and they couldn’t escape Mr. Townes, who was ushering the valets upstairs. He frowned when he saw them, excusing himself. 

“What the bloody hell are you two doing?” he hissed under his breath. “What happened? You can’t just carry a woman through -” 

“Oi, I’m pregnant, shut up. Giving me a headache,” Rose snapped, and the Doctor bit his cheek. He looked at Mr. Townes, who had gone red in the face, and Rose squeezed her husband’s shoulder, telling him to put her down. She linked her hand around his arm, supporting herself as Mr. Townes just stared at her, and she stared back. 

“I’m not feeling well. We have to go,” she said. “All the beds are done. So is the polishing.” 

He scoffed at her. “You were sent by Her Majesty’s son. You can’t leave. I will not stand for it.” 

Rose sighed and the Doctor felt frustration bubble inside of him. A combination of his still lingering anger with the Queen and the fact he wanted to get answers from the man standing before him, but he knew Rose was right. He probably wouldn’t talk, and even if he would now was not the time. 

At this moment, above all else, he just wanted Rose safe on the TARDIS and Mr. Townes’ lack of care about her condition was igniting his storm a little, and when she nearly collapsed again he felt that wave of protectiveness take over and he held her tightly to him as he pushed past Mr. Townes, knocking him back. 

The universe could wait. 

“Who is going to help us with supper?” he bellowed, and the Doctor ignored him, stone faced as he changed his plans and beelined to the front door. The royal family were all upstairs settling in and the carriage that brought them here was getting ready to leave. He marched over, not caring about anything other than Rose at the moment as Mr. Townes was shouting behind them. 

“This is not appropriate!” 

The Doctor snapped a little when he said this and turned to him. “Perhaps Mr. Rhodes could do it. He seems like someone who could fix things,” he said, and Rose, still dizzy but alert, watched as Mr. Townes cleared his throat. 

“Very trustworthy,” she added, and the Doctor looked at her, beaming a little at her wit even now before both of their eyes locked with Mr. Townes’, who suddenly felt claustrophobic in the doorway. 

“You’re both being quite rude,” he whispered. The Doctor just ignored him and Rose saw all of Queen Victoria’s children gathering at the bottom of the stairs. Most moved away to go see their mother, but she felt her pulse quicken as her Instincts woke up, noticing Edward was watching them curiously, and she squeezed the Doctor’s hand. 

_You’re right. We need to go. Get out now._

He looked at her, but she was still watching Edward, and he just sniffed. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Townes,” he said, the words not spoken kindly as he turned to the carriage and flashed his psychic paper to the coachman, who just nodded. He opened the door and helped Rose inside and moved in after her, letting her lean against him as the carriage began to drive away, and he saw that Mr. Townes looked nervous as he closed the door to the house, and he closed his eyes. 

_How are you feeling?_

_Want chips._

He looked at her, and he kissed her forehead, rubbing his hand along her stomach. She closed her eyes and focused on her breath, and his blocks went up as he ruminated. 

Eventually, the TARDIS sat before them and he leaned forward toward the coachman. 

“You can stop here, thank you,” he said, and he sniffed, opening the door and helping Rose out, who proceeded to grip him tightly until they made their way onto the ship, and he immediately had her sit and rest while he brought them to the Vortex. 

When she tried to follow him to the galley he just kissed her hand and made her wait, returning a few minutes later with a tablet, food and water. 

“New medicine, says you have to eat with it,” he murmured, kissing her head as she looked up and took a few bites of a fairly nutrient rich dish, but she smiled when she saw a handful of chips as well, and she washed the tablet down with some of the water. 

“What’s it do?” she asked. 

“Help with dizziness,” he said softly, “Pioneered and proven by midwives in the 30th century. Supposed to be quite effective. Fascinating story, too -” She gave him a look that told him she didn’t want to be lectured, and he just smiled at her. “Should kick in soon.” 

She just nodded and laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes again. He clenched his jaw and looked over the controls, and his eyes lingered on the sonogram. 

He rubbed a hand over his face and watched his wife, who eventually sat up, reaching for his hand. “Thank you.” 

“I love you,” he said. 

“Love you, too,” she whispered. “That was…” 

“Yeah,” he said, and he watched her grab her food, taking a few more bites. 

He didn’t say anything else, and she just sighed, finishing her food. He took the plate from her and walked back to the galley, and she followed him, both wanting to dissect it all. He turned to her, wrapping her in a hug against the sink, and she let his Christmas scent fill her lungs. 

He pulled away just enough to kiss her, her lips soft and warm on his as he kissed her again, and again, and he made a small noise as she slipped her hands around his neck, rubbing her thumb on the back of his head. They kissed for a moment longer as solace and comfort and love filled them, and when he pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“That wasn’t the best exit,” he admitted. “I”m sorry. Probably should have snuck out.” 

“It’s okay,” she said, rubbing his lapel. “Was kinda fun to watch him squirm.” 

He smirked at her and she flashed him a tired smile, and he just hugged her again. “Come on.” 

They moved to the bedroom and changed out of their costumes. She wanted to shower but she was absolutely exhausted and just threw on one of his undershirts and her sleep shorts, and rested her head on the pillow. He had stepped out to make some tea, and set her cup down on her bedside table as he crawled next to her, and she leaned against him again. 

She yawned a little as she sipped, the smell of mint leaves comforting her. He kissed her head, peppering small pecks onto her temple, quite relieved that she was in his arms and was no longer dizzy. 

Neither knew where to begin. They still had so many questions, and the Doctor sighed, rubbing his finger against his eye, still angry underneath it all. 

“I can’t believe she did that,” he said. 

“Mmm. She must have been desperate,” Rose murmured softly, her hand on the Doctor’s chest. 

“I s’pose,” he said. He sighed. “Still.”

“I’m not saying it was right,” Rose added. “It’s horrifying, but...it was for her kids. Not for her.” 

“You think so?” he asked, and she just kissed his shoulder. 

“Instincts,” she yawned. “If it was our child...Who knows. I might’ve done something similar.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, and he rubbed her arm. “No, you wouldn't've. I know you. You would have found a way that didn’t cause others harm.” 

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “She said they were a gift.” 

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Torchwood?”

Rose looked at him, deducting, and she just shrugged. “Think she would have said that, no?” she asked, and the Doctor just shrugged. 

“She was a little out of it,” he said, brushing his tongue against his teeth. “I don’t know.” 

A moment passed, and he eventually wrapped both arms securely around her. “I’m a little worried she knew more than she let on. Maybe I should have brought us there a few days sooner…” 

“We have the notebook and blood and we’re clever. We’ll figure it out,” Rose said. “Besides, she’s stubborn, but, I mean...we got her to talk and part of me didn’t expect that. We did the right thing.” 

The Doctor traced his finger on her cheek, sending small goosebumps down her arms. “I wish…”

“What?” she asked, and he let out a small laugh. 

“Might sound silly, but...I wish I had more projections of my mother to talk to,” he admitted, and she looked up at him. 

“That’s not silly at all,” she said very seriously, and he kissed her forehead. 

“Yeah?” he asked, and she nodded. 

“Yes,” she whispered, sliding her hand into his. “I think all of us need our mums from time to time.” 

He swallowed and rubbed his hand on her belly and she just smiled. “Well, our kid got quite lucky in that department, didn’t they?” 

She smiled at him and kissed him, and he pulled away after a moment, resting his head on his pillow to look at her. “Are you worried?” she asked. “Is that why you want to talk to her?” He sighed. 

“No,” he said. “ It’d just be nice to get some answers. We won’t let anything happen, I know, but we still don’t really know what the hell is going on and you’re giving birth in seven months and I just ...want to take care of it. I want to enjoy you being pregnant and not have this looming over us.” 

“Come here,” she whispered, cupping his hand in her cheek. “That’s one of the sappiest things you’ve ever said.” 

Her tongue found the corner of her mouth as she teased him and he rolled his eyes. She laughed, which made him smile and he just shook his head, brushing his hand back on her belly. 

“Also, so far, being pregnant is not the most fun I’ve ever had. I, for one, would much rather be saving the universe and protecting our family, gives me a bit of a distraction from all the nausea and backaches and heartburn. Feels some days like my body is revolting against me,” she said, and he just looked at her. 

He knew she was partially kidding, and he wanted to offer words of encouragement, but all he could do was stare. 

He swallowed and let his eyes trace her face, drinking her in. “I like that.” 

“What?!” she asked, hitting his arm. He just shook his head, smiling at her. 

“You calling us a family,” he said. She looked at him, suddenly a little alarmed. 

“What else would you call us? You’ve been my family for five years,” she said seriously, and he watched her brow furrow. “We call all of our friends our family. Mum, and Pete and Tony.” 

“I know,” he said. “And it doesn’t _need_ saying, Rose, I’m not...I’ve just never heard you call _us_ a family. I just like it. I’m sorry, I wasn’t -” 

“Have I really never said that to you?” she whispered. 

She seemed heartbroken, and he realized it was hormones getting away from her, so he sat up and just smiled, trying not to laugh. “Of course you’ve said it. You made your choice. That said it. You married me. That said it. I just like it, Rose. That word..it means a lot, that’s all. You’re my family, too. Both of you.” 

She felt tears spill onto her cheeks, and she groaned, also aware that it was hormones on some level and felt a little silly, but he just smiled harder and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. “It’s okay.”

“I just never want you to feel alone,” she said, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little, then. 

“Oh, Rose Tyler,” he said. “That is not something you ever have to worry about. I promise.” 

She just nodded, and he leaned in and kissed her. It was a salty kiss, her tears still falling against her cheeks and wiping a little on his, but he didn’t care. He just kissed her more, eventually moving to catch all her falling tears, his lips lingering a little on her skin, and she closed her eyes. 

She suddenly felt quite exhausted, as if the little bit of energy she still had evaporated with her tears, and he watched her lie down, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders. He rested beside her, feeling better than he did when they first walked back onboard, aware that between the two of them, the universe didn’t stand a chance. 

They were a family, and they’d fight like hell for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying hard to just plant the seeds! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, left kudos, subscribed, and read! Lots more still to go, I promise we will meet the baby. Stuff just has to happen along the way ;D
> 
> Hope is a big theme for these two in this series, but don't worry, we will have plenty of conflict. Thanks again, sending love!


End file.
